


Imrahil

by ziggy



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9248711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziggy/pseuds/ziggy
Summary: These two chapters are outtakes from Sons of Thunder I but I posted separately on Faerie and never did here or on ffnet. Now the sequel, Where the Shadows Lie is picking this up, I thought I should rectify that. Hope you like it.





	1. Imrahil

Disclaimer: as usual.

 

Warning: Romance between Elladan and Imrahil so if it offends you, don't read it.

 

Minas Tirith

 

They saw ahead of them, a large group of Men mounted on grey and white horses and the sun glinted on their mail. The long banner of the swan of Dol Amroth streamed in the wind and the citizens of Minas Tirith got out their way, although the Knights were courteous and fair. Gimli stood square on the cobbled street but was pulled out of the way by Legolas. He watched the Prince approach on his tall white horse, which shook its head and pranced showily. Gimli shifted. One fiery little Rohan horse had done nothing to assuage his mistrust of all horses.

 

Imrahil's piercing blue eyes swept the assembled folk and alighted upon Legolas. Gimli sighed heavily and folded his muscular arms across his broad chest. It was almost predictable, he sighed to himself. He cast a sideways look at Legolas, saw the interest kindle and knew there was no point in protest.

 

Imrahil drew his horse alongside and inclined his head courteously. Gimli watched Legolas smile, one of his blinders, as Gimli liked to call them. He did not know if Legolas had any awareness whatsoever of the effect these on folk. But it worked on Imrahil - his eyes widened slightly and he could not help but stare.

 

'Hail lord!' said Legolas, standing forwards and if he knew the sun caught on his hair and turned it shining gold, he did not show it. 'It is long since the people of Nimrodel left the woodlands of Lorien and yet still one may see that not all sailed from Amroth's havens west over water.'

 

'So it is said in the lore of my land,' replied the Prince, 'yet never has one of the fair folk been seen here for years beyond count. And I marvel to see one here now in the midst of sorrow and war.' He swung easily down from his horse and it nosed him gently. 'What do you seek?'

 

'We are two of the nine companions who set out with Mithrandir from Imladris,' said Legolas. 'And with Gimli, my friend, I came with the Lord Aragorn.'

 

'Yes, I saw you on the battlefield,' said Imrahil. He paused to stroke his demanding horse's nose and then looked up, smiling. 'A great deed was done that day and the folk of the city will remember you long.'

 

Gimli blew out a long breath and leaned back against the wall. This was going to be one of those long winded Elvish natters. He was bored just looking at them.

 

He saw Legolas give Imrahil a sidelong glance and a smile played about his lips so Gimli knew Legolas had guessed he was bored. Patience of stone, Gimli told himself, patience of a Mountain. He wanted to get his own clothes clean and get out of these borrowed too-tight and too long mannish clothes.

 

The Elf smiled. 'They will remember too the Swans of Dol Amroth,' Legolas said courteously.

 

Gimli blew out an irritated sigh. They had things to do, places to go, Pippin to see.

 

Imrahil laughed in response to Legolas and did not look away, meeting the elven gaze with interest.

 

It seemed to Gimli that this courtly wordplay and subtle flirting could go on for some time so he stepped heavily on Legolas' foot, knowing the borrowed boots pinched the Elf and left him in no doubt about his friend's impatience. 'Yes, yes, everyone is all very pleased with everyone else. But now we wish to see our friends, Meriadoc and Peregrine, who are in your keeping, we are told.'

 

'You will find them in the Houses of Healing,' Imrahil said courteously ignoring the glares the Elf and Dwarf gave each other. In fact, Gimli could have sworn there was a glimmer of a smile on that handsome face.

 

'I believe we will find it easily enough, Lord, for I have been here before,' said Legolas. 'And Aragorn sends this message to you. He does not wish to enter the city again at this time. Yet there is need for the captains to hold council at once and he prays that you and Eomer of Rohan will come down to his tents as soon as you may. Mithrandir is already there.' He turned at the sound of footsteps behind them and a clear voice hailed them.

 

Elrodan, thought Gimli pensively casting a look at Legolas. But this one had a smile on his face and his hand lifted in greeting so it must be the nice one. Elladan. Well, that was hardly a good thing, he added to himself, and found the ends of his beard in his mouth. Quickly he took them out, hardly befitting a Master of the Fire!

 

'I will go to Aragorn of course,' said Imrahil, looking beyond them at Elladan. 'Perhaps there will be time to talk later. I would hear news of the elven realms, for news is hard to come by and I would know more.'

 

'And I would know what tales your folk tell of the havens in your lands,' said Legolas. Gimli harrumphed and gave Legolas an impatient little push. 'But for now, I fear I have an impatient Dwarf with me. I will make sure I leave him behind when I come.' Legolas looked sideways at Gimli.

 

'Yes yes,' Gimli bowed quickly and pushed Legolas again. 'The Prince has got important things to do so let's be off.'

 

He gave a deep bow, muttering about family etc being at Imrahil's service etc etc but he really just wanted to get Legolas away quickly before Elladan got there and Legolas got all distracted and started flirting with both of them. And it was bad enough with Eomer and Elladan and anyone else whose name began with E without adding Imrahil to the list. Shoving Legolas ahead of him, Gimli glanced back over his shoulder and saw that Imrahil was standing close to Elladan. He watched for a moment as the Prince touched Elladan's elbow, guiding him to stand closer. Sunlight gleamed on his brown hair and his startling blue eyes gazed at Elladan like he was a feast.

 

Gimli smiled to himself and thought he might have found mithril where he sought tin.

 

00o0o

 

A few moments later, Legolas stopped and pulled at Gimli. 'That was unlike you, Elvellon. What is amiss?'

 

Gimli raised a knowing eyebrow and in his usual diplomatic way he said, 'Oh, I saw the way you were eyeing him up, like a tasty snack! And he was all adoring and open mouthed, positively drooling.'

 

Legolas laughed, 'How wrong you are my dear friend!' And then he looked cheekily down at Gimli and said innocently, 'Although now you mention it, he has a certain allure.'

 

'Now stop that. Haven't you got enough on your plate with you Eomer and one Elrodan panting after you and the other gritting his teeth ready to splice you?'* Gimli said levelly, and knew he had hit a mark when Legolas winced.

 

Gimli prodded him in the ribs. 'You were not suffiicently dainty a morsel for yon Prince!'

 

Legolas laughed and said 'Will it reassure you to know that I have decided to refrain from any dalliances until...' The Elf had just trailed off, as if he had lost his thought somewhere. 'Well…until things are clearer.'

 

Ah, Gimli thought, it is a matter of the heart then. Well, he would watch more closely and if, as he thought, it was Eomer who was messing with his Elf, then he and the horselord might have to have words about more than just The Lady.

 

00o0o0o

 

The Morannon

 

Imrahil perched on many folded cloaks and across his knees was a field desk, an ingenious device, thought Elladan, who had never had need of one but could see the practicality of it. The Prince's dark head was bent over paper and he gestured with the pen between his fingers and spoke to his captains clustered round. He was drawing a map of where things should be, how the wagons should be ordered, the horses rounded up, the supplies distributed and the long march home begin. Aragorn had happily handed over the huge organisation to Imrahil with obvious relief and turned his own attention to the campaign against those few Haradrim and Southron soldier who had not yet abandoned the field, and Imrahil was clearly good at this, and thoroughly enjoying himself, Elladan observed.

 

As if the man felt his thoughts, Imrahil at that moment, lifted his head and caught Elladan's gaze. His smile blazed for a moment in Elladan's heart and he swallowed. It was a surprise to him how he felt; the regard he had for Imrahil, and the liking, had grown over the weeks of this campaign but it had deepened and warmed to something he had not anticipated. And the revelation now that it was so much more, was a joy to him, but a trouble to his heart also. The fear that Imrahil might fall in battle had never been so great as when they galloped alongside each other to reach Elrohir and Gandalf. The relief had never been so great as when he saw the man on the hilltop, face lifted in the blessed rain that had followed Sauron's defeat. It was unexpected.

 

'My lord,' Imrahil called him over and Elladan could not have resisted had Mandos himself called him elsewhere. It would always be to Imrahil he went now. Elladan shook his head at his girlish silliness and lifted his hand in greeting to the man who held his heart.

 

00oo00o

 

Notes: These were two short scene deleted from Sons but they tell a bit of Imrahil's and Elladan's story. Lots of people have wanted something along those lines and this takes nothing away in terms of time from Sons. I might add another short chapter/ drabbly bit later if people like it.

 

* refers to Sons specifically as Elrohir at that point, as far as Gimli is concerned, hates Legolas and Elladan has been quite interested in him.


	2. The Cormallen Fields

Chapter Two:

It was evening and the long rays stroked the grass, lit up the small insects that hovered above the deep grass. In his luxurious tent, Legolas lounged carelessly in a low chair and stared at a thin volume in his hands. He was baffled by it. Not because he was untutored in the characters and letters of Gondor, but because what he read made no sense to him. ‘On the shadowed hall of the Elven Realm of Mirkwood.’ Imrahil had brought it the evening before and handed it to Legolas with a wry smile, suggesting he might like to correct any misconceptions therein.

 

It had become the Prince’s custom to come to Legolas’ tent after the evening settled, and play Elladan at chess. Legolas was amused that they bothered to visit him at all. It was a pretence, a flirtation of sorts, Legolas recognised but thought perhaps Elladan did not. That amused Legolas even more and at the same time, frustrated him that Imrahil’s careful good manners were getting him no where at all with this obtuse Imladrian who was so clearly besotted.

 

Imrahil thrashed Elladan at chess every evening and it took him no time at all. Elladan let him because he was watching the Man instead of the game and Legolas watched them both from behind whichever volume he was pretending to read. Sometimes his hands drifted over a small harp and he plucked notes from the air that lulled the listeners to silent contemplation of each other over the black and white pieces.

 

Always the forfeit was a bottle of good wine and Elladan always brought the wine. Legolas had enjoyed several decent vintages as a result.

 

Legolas liked Imrahil. Tonight, Imrahil was late and Elladan had already set up the pieces, poured wine and lit the candles. He watched Elladan fumble with the chess pieces and drop one of the rooks. He cursed loudly in Khuzdul, which impressed Legolas no end. But when he laughed, Elladan snapped uncharacteristically and then Legolas smiled to himself and merely watched instead. 

 

When Imrahil arrived, smiling, urbane, unflustered, Legolas watched him remove his cloak and drop it down over a small table. He wore serviceable robes that concealed his lean hips and broad shoulders, his warrior physique. He had long elegant hands that Legolas thought would be skillful in playing instruments of many kinds. He thought Elladan would find a certain happiness if he gave in, a peace that he hoped to find himself.

 

Imrahil spun the board so the ebony pieces faced Elladan. 

 

‘Perhaps I should play you,’ Legolas volunteered. ‘Elladan seems to be distracted during these games,’ he said mischievously. 

 

‘If you lose you must pay the forfeit,’ Imrahil crooked one eyebrow with interest. 

 

Legolas smiled provocatively. ‘And if you lose, you must pay mine.’

 

‘Of course.’ Imrahil inclined his head politely but there was an interested gleam in them that Legolas saw Elladan did not miss. 

 

Legolas pulled his hair over his shoulder so it trailed down his back, knowing how it looked, knowing how it fell. He leaned forwards and moved the white piece first. ‘Newcomers prerogative,’ he said cheekily, shifting a pawn carelessly, without any consideration at all.

 

It was hours later and Elladan filled Imrahil’s goblet again. The game would usually have finished by now and the candles had burned low. Imrahil’s cheeks were flushed and he leaned forwards, moving his knight. As he did so, he brushed Legolas’ fingers as he reached quickly for his Queen. They both looked up at the same time and laughed.

Legolas withdrew his hand and pondered. His generous mouth moved as he thought and at one point, he put his elegant finger on his lips and pursed them. Then he shook his head wryly, considering. Three moves later he moved his rook so it faced Imrahil’s Queen. His knight was adjacent to Imrahil's King and his Steward was diagonally placed one square above the King.

 

Imrahil laughed. ‘You have me, Sir,’ he said and moved his Queen anyway with a flourish.

 

Legolas swept in and took her, putting Imrahil firmly in check mate.

 

The Elf looked up, laughing and reached out to Imrahil, brushing the Man’s smooth cheek with the finger he had pressed against his own mouth. ‘Now...my forfeit.’ He laughed again and his eyes gleamed. Suddenly he seemed otherworldly and not at all like a Man. 

 

Imrahil’s breath caught and it was no longer a game. But his eyes, sharp blue, glittered too and he was no child.

 

‘I demand a kiss.’ Legolas caught his gaze and held it. 

 

For a moment it seemed no one breathed. 

 

‘For Elladan.’ Legolas quirked his eyebrow and moved his head towards the startled Elf.

 

Elladan froze but Imrahil was on his feet and moving purposefully towards him. He paused for a moment in front of Elladan and then, very chastely, pressed his mouth against Elladan’s. 

 

Legolas leaned back in his chair and smiled.

 

They did not hear him when he left to wander beneath the stars and wait for his own beloved to awaken.


End file.
